


Warmth

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a basking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Te's fault. :)

Some of the children thought Logan lived in a cave. This made no sense to Kurt at all, since everyone knew the Wolverine had a room on the second floor of the east wing, and that he could, on occasion, be found there. Knock early enough, and you could hear him growling right through the door. Kurt suspected the "cave" was one of those things that was truer in the mind than in reality, like a belief that the world was intrinsically fair and that the right cologne could make statuesque models molest you in elevators.

Even Kurt wasn't optimistic enough to go around babbling about fairness, and he had his doubts about the cologne, but he had concrete proof that the legendary cave was a bold-faced lie.

He had no idea if Logan usually kept the curtains open or not, though the room didn't _smell_ like a place that was shut up tight on a regular basis. It smelled like heated summer air and fresh-cut grass, like newly-laundered sheets and faintly of Logan. Or maybe the sheets smelled like Logan, and probably a little of him.

No matter. The curtain question didn't require certainty, only appreciation. His spot of sun kept moving around, though, so Kurt moved with it when it seemed worth the effort. First rolling away from the edge of the bed and curling down, then scooching to the right, and finally rolling over again with a yawning stretch that left his arms hanging off the other edge, his legs still curled to the left, his spine a gentle backwards arc across a pair of muscular thighs.

Logan snorted at him and turned the page. "If my legs go to sleep, I'm kicking you off."

"Mmm." Sunlight warmed his stomach and chest, turned his closed lids deep maroon. Basking was good. He could do it on the roof--by the pool, even, and not draw stares--but there was something delightfully hedonistic about doing it in bed. In a lover's bed.

Without conscious thought, his tail twitched over his hip, slid back and forth over cool sheets for a moment, then wound loosely around Logan's wrist.

"Hmph." Pages rustled, but Logan didn't pry his tail loose and Kurt didn't open his eyes. Some of the children didn't think Logan could read, either, but to be fair, Logan encouraged that. He claimed it kept the girls from asking him for 'help with their homework.' And some of the boys, as well.

Sometimes Kurt wished he was as animal as he looked. It'd be nice to growl now and then, just a little bit for show, just enough to make his point. _Mine._

"What are you reading?" he asked instead, his voice muzzy with sleep and shameless contentment.

"Dylan Thomas."

"Hnn." He rolled his neck, his spine popping quietly in the stillness of the room, and thought about the handsome new Bible the Professor had given him, bound in black leather and heavy enough to be registered as a deadly weapon. Or so Logan claimed. He hadn't _meant_ to drop it on the other man's foot, but sometimes his tail did things all by itself. Ororo called it a 'Freudian flip.' Kurt called it dead embarrassing.

The light was moving again, but he was so _comfortable._ Maybe he'd stay here just a little longer, at least until Logan made good on his threat to kick him off. Was it even possible for a superhealer's legs to go to sleep? It might be fun to find out.

Another page turned, and when Logan's free hand dropped, it landed on his chest. Kurt smiled as he felt Logan's fingers spread wide, moving just a little until they found a good scar and curled circles across his skin. They were like Kurt's tail sometimes, with a mind of their own, and they liked the curving scars best.

Kurt wasn't really built for purring, either, but he gave it his best shot.

And then Logan's hand moved down to stroke his stomach and Kurt's leg did that weird thing, toes curling as his foot tried to kick like a dog.

Logan snickered.

"Grr," Kurt said and rolled over again, straddling the other man and putting both hands on Logan's broad shoulders and--Logan tossed the book aside, pulled him closer, and kissed.

The sunlight felt wonderful against his back, even if he wasn't staying very still. In fact, he thought he might just...stay here...for a good...long...while.


End file.
